Nightmares and Thoughts
by The100Fan1
Summary: My first FanFic! Clarke has a nightmare and wakes up, only to find Bellamy who is having thoughts about his past. The two must comfort one another.
**Nightmares and thoughts**

 **Notes- This is my first FanFiction and I plan to move to AO3 if my invitation is accepted.**

 **Summary- Clarke awakes one night to find a crying Bellamy. Set before the events of 1x11**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Clarkes POV**

 **She woke up with tears in her eyes. Of course this wasn't the first time though. She panted, desperately attempting to catch her breathe** ** _its just a dream Clarke, its just a dream_** **she told herself. But the worry got the better of her, and she decided not to sleep. She got up, and grabbed her makedo robe, and put it one. It was pink, and had few dirt patches and a tiny hole in the bottom, but it worked. She walked out of the tent, and to no surprise at all-everyone was in bed. She liked the dark at night. Finn had taught her how to analyse the night sky and declare what time it is. From the way the darkness had no patches of lightness, and the stars glistened amazingly brightly, she guessed it was about 2AM. She walked further outside her tent, now, at the campfire which had obviously ran out. It was at that moment she heard a rustle in the bushes to her left.**

 **Her head shot around like a bolt of lightning, and she reached into her small pocket on her robe, and pulled out a small, dagger like knife and whispered "Who's there?!" She said it at a serious tone, she thought it must be Grounders, she slowly walked towards the bushes and heard what sounded like sobs. She wasted no time. Fuck this, she wasn't going to stand around doing nothing, if it was a Grounder she couldn't be bothered to wait, she leapt over the bushes into the clearing, what she saw next was unbelievable.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bellamy's POV**

 ** _It was his fault._** **Even if Octavia had said numerous times 'Bell its not your fault!' he couldn't believe those words, not from O, not from anyone.** ** _It was his fault._** **He remembered the exact moment it happened.**

 **"** **Mum please!" He begged.**

 **She had tears building in her eyes. She put on a brave face, but the late night talks they had, Bellamy could tell she was heartbroken. "Aurora Blake," A tall guard said clutching Aurora's right arm, with another one grabbing the left, whilst also reaching for some handcuffs "You are under arrest for breaking the law of having more than 1 child. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say may be given as evidence." The guard continued. No. He wasn't going to let this happen, he grabbed a small mug and wacked it around one of the guards faces, causing him to shout "AHH!" He dropped the cuffs he was about to use, and grabbed his blisteringly hot red right cheek. "Ah, you lil' bastard, I'll kill you!" The other guard shouted "Leave him!" he had a knife to Aurora's throat. "You try** ** _anything_** **like that again, I'll slit her throat. "Bell? Whats happening?" Octavia said quietly, clutching her small teddy bear tightly. "O, how about you, erm, go to bed?" Bellamy replied realising that the guards were both looking to Octavia directly. The guard holding Aurora nodded to the other guard, who had finally decided to ignore his right cheek, he sprinted towards Octavia, grabbing her and causing her to drop her teddy bear. "No! Please! No!" She screamed "Bell! Help me!" She continued desperately. It was all such a mess. He couldn't let this happen, he reached for a kitchen knife, but before he could threaten either of the guards, he felt a sharp bolt of electricity surge through his back. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the pain was too much. The last thing he saw was Octavia screaming, kicking her legs in the air.**

 **"** **Bellamy?" A voice broke his thought, and he realised who that voice was straight away-Princess Clarke. "Uh, hu, hey Clarke." He replied wiping his tears after only just realising he was crying. He turned in her direction, but didn't look at her, he just looked to the ground. "Bellamy, are you okay?" Clarke questioned slowly edging towards him. Bellamy did trust Clarke, they had made a good team, and leadership, but he didn't trust her enough to tell her about his mum. "Uh yeah, I'm fine! I could ask the same of you!" He said more like a question rather than a statement. She looked like a kid who had been caught snooping at some candy. "Err, well same as you!" She replied, mumbling on her words as she said them.**

 **"** **What? You don't even know what I'm doing out here!?" Bellamy replied standing straight. "Well I dunno about you! But I had a nightmare!" Clarke shouted back, although it was a quiet shout. She immediately blushed clearly realising she didn't mean to say that. Bellamy walked slowly towards her. She took a step back. "Woah, woah. You're intimidated by me?! Princess! I thought we had a mutual understanding!" He said, trying to break the award mood that surrounded them like a fire. "We, we do! I just!..." she said. "Ok," Clarke slowly walked back to where she was. Bellamy was taller than Clarke, she was a few inches away from him now. "Ok Princess," he said, putting his hands to his waist "Wanna talk about it?" He said.**

 **Chapter 3 Clarke's POV**

 **Bellamy Blake actually being understanding and wanting to talk about it? He couldn't be serious. She felt her mouth break into a grin. Bellamy's expression turned into a hurt puppy. "What? You think I can't be serious?" Clarke just looked at him, still having a grin on her face. She hadn't meant to offend him, but this was Bellamy Blake. The idiot with no feelings. "Look, look I'm sorry and yeah, why not? Lets talk about it." She said changing the look on his face to a satisfied smile. He gestured to the floor and said "Lets talk then," He said. She walked right next to her, and sat down beside him. He was looking to the forest. She knew he liked the peace of the forest-That was until the Grounders and them had been at a full on war. It was an akward silence, and Clarke couldn't take it, so she broke the silence and said. "It was about my dad." She said, not looking to him, but looking to the hills in the distance. She could feel his gaze burning through her, clearly expecting her to continue. "He was floated. Because, he tried to warn those on the Ark that the Ark had a major problem that could kill them all. And it might still." She continued, now turning to look at Bellamy. His eyes were full of understanding and he nodded "I'm sorry Clarke." He said. The fact he hadn't called her Princess made her feel a more than mutual connection between them "Anyway, my mum got him killed. She told Jaha about my dad's plan, and….." She trailed off. She out her face in her hands, and began sobbing "Hey, hey Princess, its okay. That was out of your control. He sounded like a good man and I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you like this." Bellamy said reassuringly. She knew he was right. Jake Griffin was a good a man, and he wouldn't want Clarke to be like this. "Thank you," Clarke said, with a sniffle. She then realised his arm was around her shoulder. "My mum was floated." He said. She had leaned into his shoulder, but now looked up to him. "Octavia was illegal, as you know." He said. Clarke nodded, even though she was pretty sure he didn't see it. He was looking to the forest again. "Anyway, the uh, the guards found out, and…"** ** _My sister, my responsibility._** **He thought to himself. His eyes were watering up. "It was my fault." He said, breaking down into a small stream of tears. "No matter what O or anyone tries to say, it was my fault." He continued. Clarke couldn't believe what was happening, Bellamy Blake was crying in front of her. Being sensitive in front of her, and opening up to her. "Hey!" She said, patting his back reassuringly. "It's not your fault Bellamy, OK? It's not your fault!" She said bringing him in for a hug. His crying stopped and he looked at her, "Thanks Princess." Clarke smiled and looked at him in his eyes.**

 **"** **See, it's not your fault." She said again. "It's not your fault," They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, looking at the stars.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bellamy's POV**

 **He decided to break the silence by whispering "Thanks Princess,"**

 **"** **For what?" She asked.**

 **"** **For everything." He said. He turned to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's not your fault either." She smiled up to him and kissed him on his cheek. The two exchanged a quick glance into each others eyes before planting their lips on one anothers into a long kiss. A fight for dominance. He picked her up and she tied her legs around his waist and they walked back to his tent.**

 **They knew each other.**

 **THE END**

 **Notes: Well that's it. My first proper FanFiction, be sure to let me know what you think. I kinda feel like I rushed it a bit too much towards the end, but that's for you to decide, not me. Let me know what you think. If anyone really wants it, I'll make another part, however I really don't think I'm good at writing.**


End file.
